Lady Killer
by xxxhumpingpeggysue
Summary: I'm stuck as the only female werewolf in this hole in the wall right? So, why not mess with a few heads? It's kind of their fault if you ask me. They know my reputation yet they still keep coming. Leah/OFCs femmeslash
1. Chapter 1

Our soft pink tongues waltzed their last waltz as our fingers finalized their explorations of dips and curves that were forever engraved in each of our minds. Our noses and mouths inhaling and tasting the sweet scent and taste that was our two bodies intertwined and spent. We would both only think of tonight, both too cowardly to face tomorrow so soon. She was my world. She was my everything. She was the reason I had to leave. I had to leave and never return.

* * *

Staring through the sliding glass door at the for ever green forest, I sighed. It was a typical day in La Push. Gray and wet. It killed me more and more each day that I stayed here. I felt as though my spirit, my happiness, was leaving me by the second.

"What are you looking at? Better yet who are you looking for?"

A small yelp escaped my lips as I jumped out of my skin. Turning around with eyes bigger than saucers, what I saw placed a smile on my face. There was only one person that could do that with ease. Leah. There leaning against the kitchen doorway she stood, all 6'2" of her. Arms crossed with a smirk on her face. Soaking wet wearing a sports bra and basketball shorts. Hair clinging to her neck and shoulders. Drops sliding down her muscular yet lean physique. Oh how my tongue envied those droplets. She looked delicious.

Her smirk turned into a toothy grin, no shame in knowing the affect she had on me.

"Like what you see?" she asked, closing the distance between us in long confident strides.

She was the reason I stayed.

* * *

Scared. I was lost in the fucking woods and I felt like I was being watched. Everything looked the same, Clones of clones of clones of trees. It was starting to drizzle and it was getting darker. Cold. Grumpy. Fucking angry. Paranoid. Helpless. This felt like an outer body experience. Short cut my fucking ass. That is why I never listen to strangers. The one time I do listen to one it gets me to the middle of no where.


	2. Chapter 2

I had no preference really. I'd slid, in a sense, into every teenage girl and woman and leave without a second glance. They ranged from short, tall, chunky, curvy, scrawny, slim, ugly, pretty, obnoxious, shy (my all time favorite), young, to in this case old. At the moment, I was in the middle of seducing Mrs. Green. She was old enough to be my mother and probably knew my mother, but that thought easily left my mind as I straddled her thighs. All I was focused on as I licked her collar bone was getting this fucking bra off of her, if you could even call it that. It was like a chastity device for the chest. The shit was big and bulky with so many hooks that I lost count and it was seriously killing the mood. I wanted to just rip it off of her but I highly doubted that that kind of strength would go unquestioned.

"Take this off," I growled as I pushed her pencil skirt up around her waist. What I saw made me huff. She wasn't wearing any underwear, just how I liked it. Her pubic hair was shaved into a strip, a landing strip that led the way to her glistening pink pussy. It was a mouth watering sight. My eyes sustained their trek further south as I got up, taking in her firmly toned legs that were adorned with black knee high stockings. Her small feet were in six inch black pumps that screamed fuck me. I looked back up to her now exposed chest. Though not as perky as I'd like they were boobs none the less. Her brown areolas encircled her hard nipples, like a target if you will. For her age, Mrs. Grand was in great shape. My eyes finally met hers only to discover a confident simper.

"Like what you see?" She asked, opening her legs further and sliding a manicured finger up and down her dripping wet cunt.

"Fuck," I whispered as I captured her lips with my own, nestling comfortably on top of her, pushing her further into the brown leather couch. Our kisses could only be classified under frustrated passion, our tongues dancing for dominance, though we both knew I'd always win. Eagerly I ended the kiss and began nipping at her chin, licking my way across her jaw line. I released her long grey streaked hair from the bun she was wearing, watching it twirl undone onto the couch. Reaching her ear, I nibbled on it as my hands began to massage her breasts, my fingers playing with her hardened nipples. Her neck was my next target as I lapped at it, suckling it lightly until she pushed me away slightly.

"Don't," she reprimanded weakly, causing a culpable smirk to form on my lips. A hickie was not wise in our circumstance but I felt the need to mark my prey in some way. I felt a need to let anyone who dare explore her like I did know that they were not the only, that this was already claimed territory. I fought the urge this time. My left hand left her breast as I began licking her collar bone once more and it made its way to her stomach, circling her navel, causing her to shudder in anticipation. I leered, placing a feather light kiss on the valley between her breasts. She whimpered. I licked the kiss away. A light moan escaped her. My mouth attacked her left breast, forcefully sucking her nipple into her mouth as my right hand continued its massage. My left hand left her navel, bypassing the skirt bunched at her waist, and began playing with her pearl. She gasped, bucking her hips toward my hand.

"Oh, fuck baby. Put it on," she groaned, pointing towards the coffee table where she already had it out. She wanted to be strapped, my favorite sport. I just laughed. Sometimes she was such an eager beaver. She peeled off my sports bra before I stood and I took off my shorts, stepping into the strap. This one particular strap was one of my favorites because it pleased both of us at the same time. On the interior there was a bullet that would be placed on my clit so that with each stroke my pleasure would be magnified.

Tied in and ready to go, I started the bullet and kneeled on the couch in front of her. I slid the dildo up and down her slit, slathering her juices. I teased her, entering slightly then retreating, then all the way in and taking it all back out until she began to beg for more. I loved when they begged. Slamming into her, I took no mercy, pumping to a steady rhythm. As she uncontrollably moaned, saying naughty things to me, my grip on her waist tightened. Her moans reminded me of someone else, though they were completely different.

She reminded me of the girl I should've been seeing off at the airport. It would've been her lips I'd be kissing at the moment, her hips I'd be gripping. But I was here, and for a reason. I felt my aggression cultivate as I grabbed Mrs. Grand's ass cheeks pounding the fat purple toy into her even harder. I had grown too attached to that girl and that was unacceptable. She was my first girl on girl experience, well the first that went all the way. I met her the summer after I graduated high school. She was down here from college visiting a friend of the family. Her name was Maria Lopez. She was short and chunky and sweet and shy. She was my cupcake and I her cookie monster. There were always giggles and smiles when we were together. I started to care for her. She started popping into my thoughts and dreams unasked and I actually thought of taking what we had out of the bedroom once she started trying to. I wouldn't fuck up again, I promised myself that, so when she chose to leave relief was what I felt.

Mrs. Grand's thighs tightening around me brought me back to the present. She was seconds away from fulfillment and I always made sure it was unforgettable. Wrapping an arm around each thigh, I lifted her up as I demolished her, increasing my speed considerably. A scream was emitted from her smeared, lipstick stained lips as her cum shot about in streams of clear juices as she attempted to push me away, to no avail. I continued with slow strokes, droplets of her cum coating my stomach and thighs, until she simmered down, eyes glassed over then closed, skin soaked with perspiration and cum as she tried to control her raged breathing.

I wasn't in the mood anymore. Thinking of Maria killed it for me. So taking off the toy, gathering and slipping on my clothes I sneaked out the way I usually came in, through the sliding glass door in the kitchen that led to her back yard and in turn the forest. I would go through the front door but I didn't want to chance walking into Mr. Grand who'd wonder why his house smelt of sex, why his wife lay naked, depleted and saturated in her own bodily fluids on the living room couch, and why I was leaving with a smile that could beat the Cheshire cat's. Even though the word is they're on the verge of a divorce I'd still think he'd mind.

Once fully veiled in the forest, I phased. Taking my time, I ran towards home trying to think of everything but that one person who I'd miss. I tried to focus on the moist soil beneath my paws, the sounds of the animals fleeting from my path, the wind caressing my fur. I tried to focus on anything and everything but her. I knew I should've at least said goodbye but she knew that we both agreed that it would be just sex, an agreement made with all of my women.

'_She was a nice one though, she always made us brownies.'_

'_**Thanks for the input Jared.'**_

'_Anytime…'_

I decided to phase back to human form, needing my mental privacy. It was getting dark out and beginning to rain again. As I walked slowly through the forest I began to hear someone. It seemed as though they were mumbling to themselves. Moving in to investigate, I realized it was a woman who looked out of place. She was tall with smooth ebony skin and large plump lips. Her hair was styled into an edge pixie cut and she wore a bikini with denim short shorts over them.

"You are a long way from the beach," I affirmed as I approached her from behind. Startled, she promptly swung around, her left hand totting a switch blade aimed towards my neck. I grabbed her wrist before the knife made contact with my flesh, shocked at her speed and accuracy. Taking a deep breath, I looked into her eyes. She smelt of human and her eyes were a dark brown.

"I take it you're not very social."

"Why were you stalking me?" she asked yanking her wrist from my grip.

I laughed.

"I wasn't stalking you. I just noticed you about two minutes ago. What are you doing alone in the middle of the woods anyway? Haven't you heard about the bears around here?"

"I should ask you the same." She continued to glare at me, her suspicion evident.

"I'm Leah, Leah Clearwater. I practically grew up in these forests. I'm guessing you're lost. Need some direction?" I asked closing what little space was between us. My eyes devoured her frame, noticing she reached up to my chin. She had a small chest but a big behind with thick thighs. Her curves were inviting. Looking back up to her face I noticed she was checking me out too. When she came back up to my face I held my infamous smirk. She scoffed.

"I was headed to the market from the beach and someone gave me horrible directions."

"I see. Well I'll lead you there, this way beautiful." She gave me a hesitant look but followed none the less. After twenty minutes and a few 'accidental' groping incidents we finally made it out of the forest and to the market.

"That was done on purpose you pervert. Keep your hands to yourself!" she practically growled at me. Hot.

"You seemed to like it." I teased, imagining steam coming out of her ears.

"The next time you do it you won't have any fingers."

I chuckled, fascinated with her temper.

"Okay. _Okay_. Do you need help getting back?"

"No." she said making her way to the market's entrance.

"We spent half an hour together and I still don't know a thing about you. Can I at least get your name, phone number, and a thank you?"

"I don't go that way."

"You don't have to. I mean you can't knock something you never tried."

She just glared at me and shook her head before entering the store. I noticed a smirk forming on her lips before the door cut off my view. Smiling, I made my way home. I could have her if I wanted her. If she stayed in town long enough I'd make it worth her while.


End file.
